User talk:~One Step Closer~
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Problem reports Can you.... Make a Blog or can we talk on this talk page? <_< --~EliteSpartan-6~ 11:56, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Invite Isia's Picture Thanks for joining in , it will look like this: }} I didn't want to be bostful <:) But thats my artwork :) my ~ES6~ logo signature is on every pic I've drawn. I've drawn Zyglak, and Isia some re-draws and some official art. I'm currently drawing a female elite from my friends story called Allaserria. I love what you've done with the background btw, how'd you do that? --~EliteSpartan-6~ 07:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Just a message RE: Story Preview Here's some of my work for AAO at the minute: Ziglak ‘Xar ‘Variok gazed out of the window in front of him; one that was built inside his personal quarters which were at the top of Variok’s highest building by the measurements of security, importance, majesty and height. The gazing was not for simple enjoyment of the view of New Thrishill from its centre, though. It was a simple mood-stabilizer for his thoughts, which were becoming quite a concern to him. So, it’s the “Fallen” now, is it? he thought. Oh I yearn for the days of infamy to return for myself. And at what cost? I enslaved a province, split a state, committed near-genocide and made another state a warzone. And for what? To make no military attention to myself? Yermo has indeed become weak. “Finished, your majesty,” one a Ziglak’s many servants said stepping back from her finished product. Ziglak stood in front of his mirror and admired the look. Still as ruggedly handsome as ever, he thought to himself. And doesn’t the armour just state that in perfection. He smiled at his part-narcissistic thought and then turned to his selected servant and tailor and said, “A fine effort with brilliant execution, and what I’m sure will be earning you a pay-rise.” His tailor smiled nervously and then said in the same fashion, “Thank you, sir.” “Don’t mention it,” he told her, walking out to the balcony leaving her with a very unprofessional slap. ............................... As Ziglak strode out onto the balcony of building to meet his four generals standing along all of the structure-extension but the centre and make his speech, the sight of him invited roars of excitement from his followers gathered below in the thousands. “What took you so long?” his right-hand general, Yesh ‘Variok asked. “Enjoying the new servant a little too much?” “She is spectacular,” Ziglak said, “but she’ll never take you r place, Yesh,” he then added in gest. The comment earned grins from all of the generals, but especially Shrall ‘Trikax who had come from the disgraced and ruined state of Trikax and needed to maintain his position of Ziglak’s second-in-command will solid deliverance of pure fellowship. “Well, feel like making your speech, sir?” Rell ‘Ktrall, another general asked. “Why ever not?” Ziglak put as a rhetorical question and stepped forward to face his followers and the highly populated, secured and maintained metropolis of New Thrishill. The cheers and shouts of excitement continued as he adjusted he microphone running down the side of his head from the ear-down. “My fellow Sangheili of Northern Yermo, from the states of Waroll, Ktrall, Variok and Refum, we have endured the hardships, horrors and scars of war; our common relation between us as individuals! We have endured like all soldiers of Covenant Campaign in our noble province of Yermo. We have shed blood, lost brothers, born horrific wounds and were challenged with our own survival! And now that we offer to take part in further war, accepting these experiences’ occurrences again, the Vadam state refuses and casts us away when we offer our services? This is unacceptable, and we will not ignore it! I have fought beside the former Arbiter, Thel ‘Vadam in the past, saved his life, and he has refused to allow me the opportunity to do it again? He and his precious son Autel ‘Vadam shall feel our wrath very shortly! As I speak, our fellow militia travel to their objectives! The state of Vadam will take us as allies or perish with us as enemies! My fellow warriors, fight for your state, for your brethren, for our glory as a nation!” ~One Step Closer~ 07:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re-draw AAO Roster somewhere on your userpage as to verify that you're part of our expanded universe?}}